Tentang Perasaan
by jiro yujikku
Summary: "Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Fushimi-kun?"/For #SaruMiDay July, 7/Mind to RnR?


Yata terbaring di tempat tidur. Malam ini ia tak bisa tidur, sangat jarang baginya. Kedua matanya menerawang ke langit-langit apartemen.

"_Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Fushimi-kun?"_

"Ah, _kuso_!" Yata mengambil sebuah bantal dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Tapi kemudian ia buang bantal itu ke samping. Menutup mata hanya akan membuat ingatannya terusik tentang ucapan Raja Biru tadi siang.

**-K Project-**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Tentang Perasaan by JIRO**

**Summary: "Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Fushimi-kun?"/For #SaruMiDay July, 7/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): maybe out of character, male/male hints, typo(s) aneh, abal, lanjutan K; Memory of Red chapter 10-11 dengan beberapa perubahan.**

**-K Project-**

[Flashback]

Semua berawal tiga hari yang lalu. Yata sedang mencari informasi mengenai tempat persembunyian Mogura di sebuah gudang kosong. Tanpa ia duga, sahabat lamanya muncul dan juga sedang dalam kerjaan yang sama, Fushimi Saruhiko. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya disebut mantan sahabat.

Puncaknya mereka terjebak dalam lubang gorong-gorong yang terletak di bawah gudang dan seorang musuh datang membawa senjata semacam pistol dan granat. Pertarungan dimenangkan oleh mantan partner Homra itu. Fushimi dan Yata berhasil keluar melalui lubang saluran pembuangan.

Sesaat setelah Fushimi berdebat tentang 'kebanggaan', Fushimi bereaksi terhadap kilatan cahaya dari arah Barat Daya yang disusul suara letusan sehingga ia reflek berlari ke arah Yata tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari pengguna skateboard itu. Naas, Fushimi terkena peluru, tepat di perut sebelah kanan.

Yata terkejut, tanpa basa-basi dia mengejar dan menghajar si pelaku membabi buta. Tak berapa lama, Yata kembali dan mendapati kawan lamanya susah payah berdiri dengan darah yang mengotori seragam birunya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Yata.

"Jangan sentuh—Ukh!" Fushimi menangkis tangan Yata yang hendak membantu tapi sayang kemudian dia kesakitan dan ambruk.

"Jangan sok kuat, bodoh!" Yata menaikkan lengan kanan Fushimi ke bahunya, tak peduli jika ia akan mendapat protes dari mantan anggota Homra ini.

"O-oi—Ukh!" Fushimi protes, namun rasa sakitnya tak bisa dibendung. Darah semakin banyak keluar sampai akhirnya Fushimi tak sadarkan diri.

**-K Project-**

Yata mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi. Beberapa anggota Scepter 4 sibuk menelepon, mungkin kepada Ketua dan Letnan-nya untuk memberitahu kondisi Fushimi. Yata acuh saja, sekarang ini yang dia pikirkan hanya keselamatan Fushimi.

Memang Fushimi itu sahabatnya.

Memang Fushimi itu mengkhianatinya... dan juga Homra.

Memang Yata akan membunuh Fushimi kalau mereka bertemu.

Tapi, apa mungkin kau akan membiarkan–mantan—sahabatmu terluka seperti ini?

Yata duduk di kursi tunggu setelah beberapa menit Kusanagi dan Kamamoto tiba meminta penjelasan karena Yata tiba-tiba menelepon mereka segera datang ke rumah sakit, juga... mengapa ada anggota Scepter 4 di sekitar situ.

**-K Project-**

Yata cepat-cepat melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan dimana Fushimi dirawat, setelah melewati masa kritis di meja operasi. Yata membuka pintu kamar bernomor 117 dan langsung disambut oleh Raja Biru, Munakata Reisi. Di sebelahnya _The Heartless Woman_ mendampingi. Tak lupa dengan Fushimi yang masih terbaring dengan selang infus tersambung di punggung tangannya.

Munakata menoleh saat pintu terbuka. Wibawanya sebagai Ketua sangat terasa ketika pria itu mendekati Yata dengan tenang sambil membetulkan letak kacamata.

"Yata..." Munakata diam sebentar, "...Misaki-kun?" lanjutnya dengan ragu. Yata masih diam menatap Munakata. Antara marah dan senang karena telah memanggilnya Misaki dengan embel-embel –kun.

"Hmm, kenapa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyanya. Yata terdiam dan menjawab setuju meski dalam hati ia bertanya, ada kepentingan apakah seorang Munakata Reisi dengannya?

Yata mengikuti Munakata menuju taman, tak jauh dari ruangan Fushimi dirawat.

"Ada apa, sih? Aku tak punya banyak waktu." tanyanya ketus, mengabaikan status Raja pada Munakata.

"Fushimi-kun... Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Munakata basa-basi. Yata terkejut.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" ujar Yata.

"Fushimi-kun, masih dalam keadaan koma. Dokter mengatakan, kalau operasinya berhasil, tapi dia tak bisa memastikan kapan dia akan sadar dari komanya."

Yata diam, mendengar penjelasan Munakata hingga akhir. Meski ia tahu semua itu tak berarti karena hanya akan lewat saja di telinganya.

"Tapi..." Raja Biru itu mengambil jeda dengan membenarkan letak kacamata. "Ini mengenai mental Fushimi."

"Eh?" Yata tersentak dengan kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Munakata. Ia tak mengerti. Sejujurnya ia ingin Munakata mengatakan yang sebenarnya dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana sehingga otaknya bisa mencerna basa-basi Munakata.

"Yata-kun..." Munakata memanggil. Beruntung tidak menggunakan nama depannya. Yata menatap Munakata. "Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Fushimi?"

"Eh?"

[Flashback End]

**-K Project-**

"...ta?"

"..."

"Yata-san?"

Yata tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Eh? Ah? A-ada apa?" tanyanya pada Kamamoto.

"Kau melamun, Yata-san? Kupanggil lima kali tak menyahut."

"Ah, _gomen_. Ada apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yata-san? Kau terlihat lesu." tanya Kamamoto khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kamamoto aku beli minuman dulu." Yata pergi dan menuju mesin penjual minuman tak jauh dari ruangan Fushimi. Kamamoto memperhatikan raut yang ditunjukkan pemuda _skateboard_ itu. Tak biasanya ia terlihat lesu seperti itu.

Dua hal yang mengganggu pikiran Yata saat ini, kondisi Fushimi yang tak kunjung sadar... dan ucapan Munakata kemarin. Sungguh sangat menggangu hingga ia tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Yata tiba di depan kamar 117 saat suster yang merawat kondisi Fushimi keluar dari ruangan. Yata mempercepat langkah dan membuka ruangan. Kondisi yang sama. Fushimi masih terbaring. Separah itu kah?

Yata mendekat ke tempat tidur dan duduk di bangku tak jauh dari sana. Memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya tanpa kacamata. Saat tidur, wajah Fushimi sangat polos. Berbeda saat pemuda bersurai biru itu memanggil-manggil nama Yata dengan nada yang menyebalkan atau menanyakan tinggi badannya seolah Yata tak akan bisa tumbuh lagi.

"_Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Fushimi-kun?"_

Ah—Sial! Datang lagi.

Yata melamun. "Perasaan... Saru?" gumamnya.

Yata menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dua tangannya yang disilangkan di samping Fushimi. Kenangannya akan Fushimi berkelebat dalam otaknya. Semuanya. Hingga ia tak tahu berapa banyak hal menarik yang ia buat bersama Fushimi. Terlalu banyak kenangan.

Yata sendiri tak pernah mengerti perasaannya sendiri pada Fushimi. Pada dasarnya mereka bersahabat. Semasa sekolah, Yata selalu mengikuti Fushimi dan Fushimi selalu menjaga Yata. Mereka selalu bersama, bahkan saat Yata demam, Fushimi yang pertama kali tahu dan sehari semalam merawatnya.

Yata kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin. Fushimi tiba-tiba berlari ke depannya setelah suara letusan menggema. Yata ingat Fushimi jatuh terduduk waktu itu, dan Yata reflek menghajar si pelaku.

Kenapa?

'Kenapa kau menolongku, Saru?'

Tak berapa lama, Yata ikut tertidur di samping Fushimi.

**-K Project-**

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Fushimi-kun?"

"A-apa maksudmu?!"

"Perasaannya saat ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Homra?"

"Eh? Apa—"

"Mi~ Sa~ Ki~"

"Sa-saru?"

"Saru! Jangan pergi!"

**-K Project-**

Yata terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Mimpinya barusan membuatnya tak tenang. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Masih sama seperti tadi, dengan Fushimi yang masih terbaring di sampingnya. Yata menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah Fushimi, memperlihatkan wajah Fushimi terlelap dengan tenang.

Tangan Yata meraih jemari Fushimi di sampingnya.

"Saru... bangunlah." Yata berbisik.

"..."

"Bangun, bodoh!" Yata mencoba membangunkan Fushimi. "Aku tak suka caramu seperti ini, Saru!"

"..."

"Saru...hiko."

Menyerah, Yata memilih diam. Orang yang sedang koma tak mungkin bisa mendengar ucapannya. Yata juga tak berharap ucapannya barusan didengar oleh Fushimi. Yata hanya ingin Fushimi membuka mata dan memanggil nama 'Misaki' dengan caranya. Meski Yata tahu hal itu akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

"Saru..." panggil Yata.

"..."

"Apa aku salah?" tanyanya. "Sampai sekarang aku tak pernah mengerti tentangmu, karena kau sendiri juga selalu menutupinya dariku."

"..."

"Ne, Saru. Kau tak mengkhianatiku 'kan? Kau bohong 'kan selama ini? Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu 'kan dariku?"

"..."

"Bangunlah, Saru!" Yata mengguncang pelan tubuh Fushimi. "Dan jelaskan semuanya padaku. Kenapa kau menolongku waktu itu?"

Yata teringat kejadian kemarin. Masih tak mengerti kenapa Fushimi harus repot-repot menjadi tameng bagi Yata, sampai pemuda berkacamata itu harus terbaring di sini. Juga ucapan Munakata mengenai Fushimi.

"Masih belum mengerti, Misaki?"

Yata tersentak, siapapun di dunia ini tak akan membiarkan seseorang memanggil dengan nama depannya, kecuali...

"Sa-Saru?!" Yata terkejut mendapati Fushimi bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di hadapan Yata. Yata membulatkan kedua bola matanya. "Se-ses-se-sejak kapan?" Yata panik. ia terlalu banyak mengoceh.

"Sejak kau memanggil namaku tadi."

'Glek!'

"Eh?" Wajah Yata pucat. Jadi?

Yata melirik ke arah Fushimi yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Yata meneguk ludah. Fushimi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yata.

"Kau mau tahu?" Yata menatap bola mata biru gelap milik Fushimi. Ada gejolak aneh yang terjadi, bersinkronisasi dengan degupan kencang jantungnya. Fushimi menjauhkan wajahnya, "Itu karena..." ia mengambil jeda. Jantung Yata makin berdegup. "Aku... juga tidak tahu." jawabnya dengan malas.

"Ha?" Yata diam, mencerna ucapan Fushimi.

"..." masih diam.

"Heee?" Yata terkejut. "Sialan, kau Saruhiko!" Yata mengamuk karena sudah dipermainkan oleh Fushimi.

"Berisik, Misaki. Ini rumah sakit."

"Brengsek kau! Berani sekali—AH!" Yata tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena tangannya ditarik oleh Fushimi ke dalam pelukan. Wajah Yata merona, jelas sekali. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Syukurlah..." bisik Fushimi di telinga Yata.

"Eh?"

"Syukurlah, Misaki baik-baik saja."

"O-oi, yang seharusnya mengatakan itu 'kan aku!"

"Syukurlah... Misaki." Fushimi tak mendengar protes Yata, pemuda itu mempererat pelukan. Tangan Yata reflek membalas pelukan Fushimi dan menyamankan posisi.

"Saru..." Yata mengerang, menikmati hangatnya tubuh Fushimi. "_Arigatou_."

Yata tak harus memikirkan perasaan Fushimi karena ia tahu sekeras apapun ia berpikir, otak bodohnya tak akan bisa menemukan titik terang. Karena Fushimi pun enggan membuka perasaannya pada orang lain, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

Satu hal yang harus Yata yakini bahwa, meskipun Fushimi telah mengkhianatinya—dan ia bersumpah akan membunuhnya—namun dia tetaplah Fushimi sahabatnya. Tak akan ada yang bisa menandingi Fushimi di sisinya.

...

...

...

"Misaki..." Fushimi masih memeluk Yata. "Aku menyukaimu." bisiknya di telinga Yata.

"..."

"Misaki?"

Fushimi melepaskan pelukan dan memperhatikan Yata yang diam saja. Tak lama, Fushimi memasang wajah kesal.

"Sialan kau, Misaki! Malah tidur."

**-END-**

**-K Project-**

Special for #SaruMiDay July, 7 2013.

Bertepatan juga dengan ultah si hijau Midorima Shintarou dari anime Kuroko no Basuke dan juga ultah ayah saya. Happy birthday buat mereka yah *kecup satu-satu* Ah ya #HappySaruMiDay semuanya, berharap sih bisa dateng gathering fans SaruMi di Jepang sono.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan untuk SaruMiDay.

Mind to review? Thanks for reading.

JIRO


End file.
